Locura de Un Amor Perdido
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: ¿Por que Jasper, por que? Regresa conmigo" era todo lo que podia decir, pero nada lo haria volver, se habia ido...y jamas podria volver a sentir su precesia, su besos, sus caricias...no era justo. Simplemente no era justo. One-shot AxJ


**_Como siempre, solo la historia me pertenece. Los personajes son de Meyer. Disfrutenlo y no olviden su review._**

**Locura De Un Amor Perdido**

**PovAlice**

-Paciente numero 33. Marie Alice Cullen, 24 años. Depresiva y propensa al suicidio- hablo la voz del doctor tan profesionalmente como siempre, pero yo no estaba poniendo atención.

Miraba el suelo, mas concretamente a mis pies, anoche me había pintado los pies con un tono dorado que Bella me había regalado la semana pasada que vino a visitarme.

-¿La recetan con Prozac?-suspire, estos internos era de verdad una lata y eso que solo llevaba dos años aquí.

-Así es, con un poco Marplanv y Cymbalta los resultados aun son incongruentes-

-¿Su historial medico?- pregunto una joven, mire hacia arriba. Era bonita, de cabello rubio con caireles, rostro de niña en cuerpo de mujer y unas cuantas pecas, podía ver que sus ojos se centraban de mi. Con cierta piedad, trate de darle una media sonrisa, pero hace mucho que ni eso era capaz de hacer, en su lugar seguí observando mis pies.

-Perdió a su novio en un accidente. Lo atropello un carro. No se sobrepuso a la perdida- mi cuerpo se tenso, deje de mecer mis pies con gesto perdido y sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi. Alce mi rostro hacia el doctor que hablaba indiferente de mi historia. MI historia.

Nadie vio cuando me levante, a excepción de la misma chica. Hasta que hable, nadie reparo en mi

-¿No me sobrepuse?-pregunte enojada-¡¿NO ME SOBREPUSE?! QUIERO QUE LO INTENTE USTED, INTENTE VER MORIR AL SER MAS IMPORTANTE DE SU MUNDO Y DIGAME SI LO HACE- trate de alcanzar al doctor, pero al instante unos enfermeros me sostuvieron mientras el doctor retrocedía con aire nervioso

-YO LO AMABA!! ERA MI VIDA, QUIERO QUE USTED ENCUENTRE ALGO ASI Y LO TENGA QUE VER MORIR- patalee mientras trataba de soltarme, el doctor tomo un jeringuilla y me la inyecto. Al instante sentí mi cuerpo tensarse para luego relajarse, mi cuerpo se rehusaba a contestar mi orden de luchar

-Yo lo amaba, yo lo amo…Jasper… ¿Por que?- dije con hilo de voz

-Shhh Alice, pequeña, todo esta bien- canto el doctor

-No usted no lo entiende, usted no sabe…- llore ante las lagrimas, sentí como el sueño me jalaba a sus brazos-No, no quiero dormir…no quiero soñar…con el- pero fue inútil, como todo lo que intentaba. Pronto sentí al sueño llegarme, y con el sueño…a el.

_Era mi nuevo día en segundo de la escuela superior, acaba de cumplir 17 junto con mi hermano, Edward. Esa misma semana nos habíamos mudado al caluroso Phoenix por el trabajo nuestro padre, al cual le habían dado un puesto de jefe de cirugía en el hospital de Phoenix._

_Adaptarnos a esto era difícil, dejamos a todos nuestros amigos y todo lo que conocíamos en el pequeño pueblo de Forks donde habíamos vivido toda nuestra vida para estar aquí._

_Sin embargo, nunca era negativa, tenia a Edward y Emmett los mejores hermanos que puedo desear, a Esme y Carlisle, los mejores padre que existían –al menos para mi-_

_En esta escuela no conocía a mucha gente al igual que Edward y Emmett, así que nos pegábamos uno al otro sintiéndonos como unos inadaptados._

_Caminaba por los pasillos apurando el paso para llegar a la cafetería donde seguro Edward y Emmett me esperaban. Al tiempo trataba de meter una libreta en mi bolso, y tan metida en la tarea que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba delante de mi hasta que choque y caí sobre mi trasero en el piso_

_-¡Demonios!- grite, todas mis cosas cayendo al suelo-Será mi suerte…- me queje, me puse de rodillas mientras empezaba a recoger, no podía pedir mas: ser la nueva y tener este momento de vergüenza._

_Por eso ni me moleste en ver, hasta que una mano me extendió la libreta que hace unos momentos trataba de meter en mi bolso_

_-Toma, y siento el incidente- la voz era melodiosa, atractiva. Hizo que decidiera ver, y ante lo que estaba me olvide de mi enojo y vergüenza, olvide ser la nueva y olvide a mis hermanos. Delante de mí, estaba la envidia de los dioses._

_Era alto, para su edad, de tez blanca y cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules que ame al instante. Una sonrisa cordial se dibujaba en sus labios perfectos._

_-Yo…- trate de hablar, pero mi comunicación oral decidió fallarme en ese preciso momento, y sin pensarlo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-No sabes como he esperado por ti…-el pareció sorprendido por un segundo, antes de reír un poco. Yo sonreí al tiempo que me sonrojaba y me daba de topes mentalmente._

_-Siento haberte hecho esperar, entonces- agache la cabeza mas que avergonzada-lo ciento, creo que fui grosero- _

_-No, para nada- tome la libreta que me daba y me levante sin mirarlo. Una parte de mi lo deseaba hacer, la otra, se moría de vergüenza_

_-No, en serio. Lo lamento Eres nueva, ¿no? – asentí avergonzada_

_-Más razón para mi descortesía, déjame presentarme. Soy Jasper Hale-_

_-Alice Cullen- murmure mientras tomaba la mano que me extendía para mi sorpresa, en vez de estrecharla la tomo y la llevo a sus labios para darme un beso en los nudillos como antiguamente se acostumbraba_

_-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Cullen- dijo de forma galante mientras yo me sonrojaba más_

_-Igual- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. ¿Dónde quedaba mi hiperactividad? ¿Mi carisma y natural estado sociable? Parecía que o lo había dejado en Forks, o era Jasper el que provocaba eso_

_-Bien Alice, Dime ¿Tienes con quien sentarte?-_

_-Mis hermanos me esperan…- murmure alzando por fin la mirada y viendo de nuevo esos calidos ojos del cielo que me miraban amables. Me pareció ver la decepción en ellos_

_-Oh, bien. Entonces creo que te veré pronto-hizo una leve reverencia ¿De donde había salido este chico?- Nos vemos, Alice. Y bienvenida- sonrío una última vez y lo vi irse._

_Suspire._

La oscuridad borro esa imagen, mientras algo dentro de mi se llenaba de dolor…no quería mas, no quería recordar. Su sonrisa como el cielo, que mas de una vez me había hecho sentir que volaba, su calido tacto que tanto deseaba…sus cabellos dorados suaves a mi piel. Su sonrisa…

Paso una semana para volver a tener una conversación con el, Mis hermanos y yo nos manteníamos a raya de la vida social, pero cada cuanto que veía a Jasper, un deseo de hablar con el se apoderaba de mi, no lo cumplía por que su mera presencia me hacia sentir como una tonta, y las veces que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos, me sonreía a modo de saludo, me despistaba tanto que a dudas penas le correspondía. El tubo ese efecto en mi desde el principio… desequilibraba mi mundo, y el suelo desaparecía…no era conciente de tener control sobre mis acciones. Solo éramos el y yo. Yo y el.

_-¡No es justo!- murmure enojada mientras caminaba al salón de castigo, abrí la puerta de golpe ante lo cual me lleve una mirada mal del profesor a cargo, bufe y camine hacia el ignorando su mirada de reproche, le entregue mi pase y me senté en una silla._

_No me di cuenta del otro invitado hasta que me hablo al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi ser_

_-Así que ¿Por qué aquí?- gire a ver unos hermosos ojos azules que estaban tatuados en mi alma, y una sonrisa que me iluminaba; todo rastro de enojo desapareció._

_-No se permite hablar- informo el profesor y siguió son su lectura de un libro policial. Deseaba hablar con el, con todo mi ser, quería hablarle. Lo miraba de reojo y notaba que el me observaba sonriente, note cuando me guiño un ojo. Y al instante me sonroje._

_10 minutos después, el profesor se quedo dormido. Sus leves ronquidos me informaron de eso._

_-¿Y?- pregunto Jasper, yo lo mire deleitándome con su presencia-¿Qué te tiene aquí?-_

_Me sonroje_

_-El profesor me descubrió retocándome el maquillaje en clase- se rio- no es gracioso- dije con un mohín-_

_-Déjame adivinar, ¿Profesor Calvari?-asentí, el rió- No te preocupes, el se enoja por todo, y según el todo merece una suspensión-_

_-Nunca me habían castigado- me queje, el me sonrío_

_-Eso es fácil de suponer, una niña tan linda como tu es dudoso que se porte mal- bufe, mientras ignoraba el hecho de que me llamo linda, pero era inevitable que mi estomago burbujeara de alegría_

_-Pregúntaselo a mis hermanos, piensan lo contrario. A mi defensa digo que se lo buscan, al menos Emmett, siempre busca algo con que molestarme- suspire de manera dramática_

_-Se a lo que te refieres, mi hermana piensa igual-_

_-¿Tienes hermana?- pregunte, el asintió_

_-Rosalie, somos gemelos-_

_-Seria lindo conocerla-_

_-Le diré, ella nunca rechaza una nueva amistad.- río- Tu podrías presentarme a tus hermanos- sugirió, yo asentí_

_-Se, aunque tendrás que soportar a Emmett, es muy bromista, pero es lindo. Edward es mas tranquilo, es de mi edad pero se comporta como alguien mucho mayor-_

_-¿Es tu gemelo?- pregunto, yo negué_

_-El es diferente a mi, es de cabello cobrizo y de ojos verdes mientras yo- me señale- mientras yo soy de cabello negro y ojos grises. Nop, no somos gemelos-_

_-¿Entonces?- pregunto curioso, suspire_

_-Soy adoptada- le sonreí sorprendiéndome de la facilidad con que hablaba de eso con el. Con nadie hablaba de eso, en mi familia nos negábamos a recordarlo, yo era de la familia, era un Cullen, fin del asunto. A veces hasta yo olvidaba eso._

_-Veo- dijo, asentí_

_-Tenía 5 años cuando me adoptaron. Edward y Emmett si son hermanos de sangre, hijos de mis padres. Esme siempre quiso tener una niña, pero el embarazo de Edward tuvo algunas complicaciones y tuvieron que operarla, ya no podía tener más hijos. Al menos no naturalmente, pero para alguien como mi madre, que tiene demasiado amor para dar, eso no fue molestia, lo cual agradezco, por que hizo que yo pudiera estar a su lado- sonreí, feliz y el me correspondió_

_-Los quieres demasiado- no era pregunta, si no afirmación, aun así asentí_

_-Han dado mucho por mí, no hay diferencia. Me aman, incluso mis hermanos. A veces hasta olvido ese detalle. Eso me hace amarlos más- sonreí-¿Y tu por que estas aquí?- el sonrío y se encogió de hombros_

_-Un tonto hablo mal de mi hermana, y la defendí. Claro que los profesores no aprobaron mi método ¿Pero que puedo hacer?- Reí, sin poder evitarlo. De pronto el toque para el receso se dio, y ambos nos levantamos, ni siquiera nos molestamos en despertar al maestro, oficialmente la suspensión acabo._

_Salimos juntos y caminamos un trecho juntos. _

_-¡Enana!- oí que alguien gritaba y al instante dos grandes brazos me alzaron, haciendo caer mis cosas-OH, enana, mi pequeña enana ¿Dónde te metiste? Te he dicho que no te vayas sola, alguien te podría pisar- reí, no pude evitarlo, a pesar de sentir un poco de vergüenza, por que Jasper vio eso. Emmett siempre me provocaba eso_

_-¡Emmett Cullen bájame en este momento!-_

_-Seguro- al instante me puso en el piso- Estar a esa altura debe darte miedo, chaparra- le di un manotazo en el hombro_

_-Y a ti la altura te fundió el cerebro- nuestro intercambio de palabras fue cortado por una risa, voltee y me encontré con unos ojos azules que bien conocía. Le sonreí_

_-Jasper, te quiero presentar a mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Emmett este es Jasper- mi hermano le sonrío y le estrecho la mano_

_-Un gusto- hablo mi hermano_

_-Igual- contesto el_

_-Aquí están- dijo una voz aterciopelada que conocía bien. Ahí estaba mi hermano, sonriente_

_-Hola Edward- le dije, y Emmett le sonrío. Edward asintió a Jasper_

_-Hola- dijo el_

_-¿se conocen?- pregunte_

_-Vamos juntos en historia- respondió mi hermano_

_-Oiga, vamos a comer, tengo hambre- reímos ante el comentario de mi hermano_

_-Si no les importa, Los invito a sentarse conmigo y con mi hermana- mis hermanos y yo nos miramos, y Edward me sonrío antes de aceptar, como si supiera mi pequeño gran secreto. Lo cual no me extrañaría, era realmente perceptivo a veces. _

_A partir de ahí estuvimos juntos._

Sentí las imágenes desvanecerse, lo cual agradecí y a la vez, odie, quería seguir viéndolo. Anhelaba seguir viendo las imágenes que mi cerebro me daba, aunque fuera por torturarme las necesitaba. Aquí, ahora…

El sol colándose por la ventaba con barras me impidió seguir así, suspire. Hace dos años que mis sueños no eran tranquilos, hace dos años que mi alma sufría el tormento en cuanto mis ojos se cerraban

-Alice, cariño, tienes visitas- escuche la voz de la enfermera de piso. Hice caso omiso y seguí con la mirada en el techo, la puerta se abrió y escuche un "estaré afuera" seguido de un "gracias". El silencio lleno el lugar, pero no para siempre, Sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla

-Siento venir yo otra vez, Edward esta afuera…tal vez entre después- mire a los ojos de mi amiga Bella. Le sonreí, era de las pocas personas a las que le sonreía, ella me correspondió-¿Cómo estas Alice?- dijo con la voz entre cortada

-Como he estado durante los dos últimos años- me encogí de hombros

-Alice- las lagrimas de mi amiga era perceptible en su voz- Los doctores dicen que tuviste otro…-

-Ataque, dilo con todas sus palabras, Bella. Si, lo tuve, pero es que ese doctor es un…insensible- suspire

-El trata de ayudarte a mejorar, todos queremos que mejores…los chicos te extrañan. Emmett, no te visita por que le duele demasiado, pero se nota, ya no es el de antes. Rosalie lo reconforta pero no es lo mismo…Esme y Carlisle-suspiro- necesitamos que vuelvas, Alice-

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos, Bella?- pregunte queriendo cambiar el tema, ella me miro sorprendida un segundo, y luego asintió

-A mitad del año entre a la escuela, tu me recibiste, ya en aquel andabas con…-no quiso decir el nombre, sabia cuanto me afectaba- Emmett pretendía a Rose, que se negaba a hacerle caso, aunque estabas que dispuesta. Tu me recibiste como nadie mas, y nos hicimos amigas…predijiste que seriamos las mejores amigas…-

-¿Y se cumplió, cierto?- ella me miro triste, pero asintió, las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-Alice, tienes que salir de aquí…-mi rostro se puso serio

-Tengo que regresar con el, eso es lo que tengo que hacer-

-Alice…el-

-Estoy cansada- dije de pronto dándole la espalda-Fue lindo hablar, dile a Edward que lo quiero. Adiós- Por un momento ella se quedo ahí, escuche sus leves gimoteos, pero al final se fue.

Una parte de mi, no lo negare, se sentía mal por ser tan cruel con mis amigos y mi familia, al menos los amigos que se preocupan, y que aun me visitaban, que se resumían a solo dos: Rosalie y Bella. Ambas la pareja de mis hermanos.

Pero no podía soportar la presencia de ninguno de ellos, me lastimaba, me lo recordaban. Sobre todo Rosalie, que se parecía tanto a el.

El dolor abría un fuerte espacio en mi pecho, como siempre que pasaba cada vez que soñaba con el, pero ahora que la herida estaba abierta ¿Por qué no seguir? Así que eso hice…me sumergí.

_-Jasper… ¿pasa algo?- le pregunte, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, pero el venia mas silencioso y lo lograba sentir nervioso, el me miro de reojo pero no dijo nada. Solo negó con la cabeza._

_Caminamos hasta que llego el momento de entrar en mi clase. _

_-Te veo al rato, Jasper- le dije, un poco preocupada por su mutismo, pero apenas me había girado cuando el me tomo de los hombros y…me beso._

_El beso me tormo por sorpresa, pero lo respondí. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Era lo que mas deseaba desde hace 3 meses que éramos amigos._

_Las energías se cruzaron, todas mis sensaciones explotaron, fusionándose y colmándome de éxtasis, con ese simple y sencillo beso. El se separo abruptamente, y me miro a los ojos con fuego en ese cielo que yo amaba, se alejo y yo me quede plantada en mi lugar ¿eso era todo? Pero para mi sorpresa el se giro a medio camino, me sonrío y grito_

_-Alice Cullen, Te quiero. Y cuando acabe el día, te pediré que salgas conmigo y seas mi novia. ¡Por favor se mi novia!- me sonroje al tiempo que sonreía de la emoción, el me correspondió la sonrisa mientras se daba la media vuelta y echaba a correr._

_Cuando dio el toque de salida, no espere mas corrí al estacionamiento, donde lo encontré, esperándome con un ramo de margaritas –mis flores favoritas- tanta fue mi emoción que solté mis cosas, corrí a el y me lance a sus brazos, el no estaba preparado para eso, así que caímos, el me protegió con su cuerpo. No lo dude, lo bese como lo había hecho en el pasillo, no me importo quien me viera, no me importo nada. Solo el._

_Cuando me separe le dije_

_-Jasper Hale, me encantaría ser tu novia. Y si, iría contigo al fin del mundo, mejor si es una cita- el rió, y me volvió a besar. Después de que el beso termino, nos encontramos a mis hermanos sonrientes._

_-Bueno cuñado, espero no necesitar decirte que quiero que protejas a mi hermanita- dijo Emmett-A cambio yo cuido de la tuya- y sin pensarlo beso a Rosalie quien tardo un segundo en responder. Edward revoló los ojos para luego sonreírnos_

_-Me alegro por ustedes- ahí empezó todo_

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, ante los recuerdos. La sensación de sus labios contra los míos, de sus manos acariciándome.

La primera cita organizo un picnic en la playa, había llovido y todo se arruino y tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva que encontramos, pero para mi, había sido la mejor cita del mundo, por que estaba con el.

El tiempo paso, conocimos a Bella, al tiempo ella empezó a andar con mi hermano. Todos éramos felices, pronto iríamos a la universidad. Todos en le universidad de Phoenix, donde Emmett ya nos esperaba, pues al ser mayor, se nos había adelantado.

Me sumergí mas hondo, quería los recuerdos mas deliciosos y mas dolorosos, aquella primera vez, en que estuve entre sus brazos.

_Mama y papa no estaban, Edward había ido a ver a Bella y había probabilidades que se quedara con ella. Emmett…Emmett estaba haciendo de las suyas con Rosalie._

_Estábamos en mi cuarto, estudiando para un examen, los finales. Pero de pronto, en algún momento, nos habíamos fundido en un beso y las caricias aumentaron. _

_Yo estaba sobre el, y lo besaba. El me acariciaba…de pronto cambiamos de posición, el se puso sobre mi, cuidando de no lastimarme._

_-Eres tan hermosa, Alice, siento que con tocarte te hago daño- puso su mano sobre mi mejilla- Tan delicada…tan…-_

_-No me haces daño, Jazz. Me haces feliz…y la felicidad no daña hasta donde se- le sonreí y volví a besarlo, de pronto mis manos trataron de quitarle la camisa, pero el se retiro un poco_

_-Alice- notaba el deseo en su voz, el deseo en sus ojos. El deseo en su cuerpo…_

_-No te preocupes, amor. Quiero esto, quiero estar contigo…Te amo y no puedo esperar mas-_

_-Alice…-vi la duda en sus ojos, lo bese, y con eso la duda se fue- Te amo Alice- La ropa desapareció, las caricias aumentaron, vagando en cada rincón, del cuerpo deseado. Con cariño, con amor…con deseo. Apenas y sentí el dolor previo al placer, éramos el y yo. Y cuando estuvimos juntos, fue como si todas las piezas del universo esparcida tomaran lugar, estando con el. Todo tomaba lugar_

Cubrí mi rostro para retener las lagrimas pero era inútil, ¡Lo quería de vuelta! Quería a volver a sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus ojos atrapando los míos, su sonrisa, sus besos…sus caricias. Sus te amo.

Tres años, tres años duro todo aquel idilio. Tres años demasiado cortos.

Entramos a la universidad, nos fuimos a vivir a un departamento, los seis juntos. Cada quien dormía con su pareja ¿Para que fingir castidad? Éramos mas felices, las mañanas en el desayuno, las noches en la cena…las salidas. Y a pesar de la aglomeración, todos teníamos nuestra intimidad. Todo era perfecto.

Rosalie ya planeaba su boda, Bella y yo la ayudábamos.

Yo seria la siguiente, eso pensábamos…pero Edward se adelanto sorprendiéndonos a todos.

¿Qué era felicidad? Solo echen un vistazo a mi pasado y lo sabrán. Entonces paso…realmente no me quería meter en ese recuerdo pero la parte masoquista en mi lo hizo, impidiéndome negarme.

_-¡Jasper!- grite en cuanto lo vi, el había ido a recogerme a la escuela, para poder tener un cita como acostumbrábamos los viernes. Sonreí feliz, cuando el me correspondió el saludo alzando una mano. El cruzo la calle observándome a los ojos, y ese fue su error._

_Un chirrido, alguien gritando. _

_El miro hacia otra dirección, se quedo inmóvil, su vista regreso a mi con demasiadas palabras escondidas ahí, y entonces llego el impacto_

_-¡Jasper!- grite, pero mi voz ahora llena de terror mientras veía como era proyectado lejos por el carro. Este se detuvo un segundo antes de dar huida, no me importo yo corrí para ver al hombre que me amaba, al que yo amaba._

_Lo tome entre mis brazos, ni siquiera note cuando mis ojos fueron visitados por las lágrimas. _

_-Jasper, amor…Resiste-llore, la gente llegaba-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien busque ayuda!. Jasper, cariño, quédate conmigo, todo va a estar bien- _

_El me miro, sus ojos azules se apagaban, como cuando una tormenta cubre el dulce cielo. Me sonrío levemente y alzo en una mano, note que tenia algo en ella, pero no puse atención, solo me aferraba a los ojos_

_-Oh, Jasper, amor. No te vayas, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, aquí..a mi lado- Lleve su mano a mi pecho, para que sintiera mis latidos, desesperados, las lagrimas corrían cada vez mas fuerte- ¿lo sientes? Es mi corazón, quédate en el…quédate con el. Necesito que te quedes, amor. Te amo- Tosió, un hilo de sangre salio por su boca, la boca que tanto amaba, que tanto me había deleitado con sus besos._

_El movía los labios, tratando de decir algo, pero nada salía._

_-No, no, cariño. No te fuerces. Solo quédate conmigo. ¡Que alguien lo ayude!- grite al grupo de gente que estaba ahí_

_-La ambulancia viene en camino- respondió una voz, pero yo solo veía a Jasper_

_-Te amo. Jazz. Pronto todo estará bien, solo quédate aquí conmigo…no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar…Jasper, por favor- El me sonrío levemente, y articulo "Te amo" antes de que sus mano escapara de entre la mía, vi el objeto caer. En un caja de terciopelo, poco después supe que había un anillo de compromiso ahí, donde estaba grabado "Te amo, Alice. Jasper" un anillo que a pesar de que nunca fue utilizado para su fin, nunca me lo quite. _

_Pero en aquel momento solo vi los ojos de mi Jasper apagarse…vi la nada en ellos. Sentí como el alma que era de el, el alma a la que la mía pertenecía, se iba…se escapaba. El me dejaba, aquí…sola. No era justo_

_-no, No ¡NO! Jasper, quédate…QUEDATE- sacudí su cuerpo, pero ya no había nada ahí. Era solo un cuerpo, un cuerpo que había amado, un cuerpo que ya no vivía, que ya no me acariciaría_

_-¡No puedes dejarme Jasper Hale, jamás te lo perdonare si me dejas, Aquí conmigo, aquí es donde debes estar!-Pero el no me miraba, el no respiraba…el se había ido. Y no quería aceptarlo, que ya no despertara en sus brazos, que ya me sonriera, que ya no volviera a salir con, incluso en las interminables compras de las que todo mundo se quejaba, pero en las que me acompañaba gustoso. Ya no volver a acurrucarme en sus brazos en las noches, ya no oírlo murmurar "Te amo" antes de dormirnos, ya no hacerle el amor. No, era algo inaceptable. Y yo no podía hacer mas que llorar, sabiendo que no importara cuantas lagrimas derramara, el jamás volvería_

Las lágrimas se escapaban de entre mis ojos, y yo lloraba mas fuerte aun

-¿Por qué Jasper? Por que tenias que…Jasper…Vuelve, solo vuelve…y todo estará bien, solo vuelve por favor-

Pero le hablaba a la nada, el jamás me respondería, el jamás estaría aquí para consolarme. Por que si estuviera aquí no habría por que llorar.

_El funeral fue rápido, las lágrimas estaban a disposición de todos, Rosalie se aferraba a Emmett, su hermano gemelo se iba. Bella y Edward trataban de consolarme, pero yo no hacia nada. Solo estaba ahí, sin estar._

_Llego el entierro, y fue ahí donde me derrumbe, cuando vi su caja bajar trate de correr, pero Edward me detuvo_

_-¡No Edward, no dejes!- grite-No dejes que se lo lleven, Jasper va a volver, dijo que me amaba…que estaría junto a mi, no lo pueden separar de mi-_

_-Alice…- me llamo_

_-¡NO EDWARD! Que no se lo lleven. ¡JASPER VUELVE!- grite mientras trataba de alcanzar la caja, pero no me dejaban, empecé z patalear, pero no logre alcanzarla. No logre detener aquello. No logre que lo alejaran de mí._

Y después de eso todo se pudo peor. Me encerraba en mi cuarto, no salía, apenas y comía…no soportaba luces fuertes, no soportaba que me consolaran. No soportaba si quiera que alguien entrara a mi habitación…nuestra habitación. Era un lugar sagrado que nadie debía profanar y yo me quedaba ahí, llorándole. Durante un año estuve así, entonces todo empeoro. Lo veía, todo el tiempo lo veía, sus fotos, mis alucinaciones, mis recuerdos. Pero nada era real, todo era efímero y desaparecía tan pronto trataba de alcanzarlo. Entonces hice lo que me condeno a estar aquí. Trate de suicidarme. Me había tomado una docena de pastillas para dormir, y estuvo a punto de funcionar, de no ser por que Edward me encontró.

Me lavaron el estomago, y me salvaron

_-¿Por qué Alice?- me dijo mi hermano dolido, en cuanto desperté, yo lo observe sin decir nada-Alice, por que haces esto…el no-_

_-¡No te atrevas!- le grite-No te atrevas a decir eso… ¿Tu que harías en mi lugar? ¿Qué harías si Bella se fuera?- no respondió, por que el sabia lo mismo que yo: haría lo mismo_

_-Alice…- trato de decir algo_

_-¡No es justo Edward!- dije histérica-El destino se equivoco, es injusto.¡Esto no debía ser así! ¡El y yo debíamos estar juntos!¡No es justo que el destino se lleve al ser creador del amor mas perfecto y eterno que se pueda concebir! ¡El y yo nos amábamos! ¡Debíamos estar juntos!- llore- el no debía irse, el tenia que quedarse, esto es un error del destino…un error cruel, yo solo quiero arreglar ese error, unirme a el…unirme aunque sea en la muerte…Lo amo…Jasper- empecé a lloriquear y Edward me abrazo, de todas las personas que conocía –a excepción de Jasper- era el que mas me comprendía, me abrace a el llorando. _

Entonces se decidió que debían internarme. Pero eso solo hizo que mis alucinaciones con el aumentaran, lo veía en todas partes, el me veía, me sonreía y desaparecía antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar alcanzarle.

Pero ya no…Después de dos años ya no necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a el, y sabia que el a mi.

Deje de llorar, y busque bajo mi cama, ahí estaba una pequeña navaja de la que me había conseguido. Mire hacia la puerta. Tenía solo unos minutos

-Pronto junto…Jasper- y sin pensarlo, corte mis muñecas. De las heridas manaron el líquido tan preciado.

Cuestión de minutos, me deje caer en la cama, no me importo que se manchara, no me importo dormir en sangre. Pronto estaría en sus brazos.

Sentí cansancio…un letargo delicioso y lleno de paz. Cerré los ojos, feliz, la muerte venia a besarme, y después…después me llevaría a su lado.

-Alice…-murmuro una voz que tan bien conocía, sonreí

-Jasper…-

-Alice ¿Por qué haces esto?- murmuro dolido, fruncí el ceño

-Para estar contigo, Jazz.-

-Pero yo estoy contigo, Alice. Todo el tiempo…Te cuido-

-Jasper…- no sabia que decir

-Vive Alice, Vive. Por mí, por ti. Necesito que vivas por los dos…Queríamos ser felices ¿Recuerdas? Se Feliz-

-Pero Jazz…yo no se ser feliz sin ti…- las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, entonces vi una luz, una luz resplandeciente y en medio de ella, estaba el. Su hermoso cabello brillando, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos azules que amaba. Pero había tristeza en ellos

-Alice, quiero que vivas, aun no es tu hora. Por favor…Alice. Los chicos te necesitan-

-Pero te necesito a ti, Jasper- el me sonrío

-Estoy aquí, contigo- su mano señalo mi corazón-Mientras tu vivas, yo vivo. Un solo ser ¿Recuerdas?-

-Jasper…- dije dolida, el acaricio mi mejilla

-Yo estaré aquí, esperándote…pero aun no es hora. Quédate con los chicos, quiérelos por los dos…y trata de ser feliz. Por los dos, yo estaré a tu lado…y luego…cuando sea hora, nos reuniremos…¿si?-

-Pides mucho, Jasper- me sonrío y beso levemente mis labios, su sabor no había cambiado en nada

-Nada que mi pequeña no pueda hacer, eres de un corazón fuerte, Alice-

-Jasper, Te amo-

-Te amo, Alice. Vive- y entonces todo se oscureció. Y sentí dolor, sentí cansancio, sentí…mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadearon hasta acostumbrarse a la luz

-¡Alice!- escuche a mi hermano gritar, yo lo mire. Vivía…

-Hola Edward- dije sonriente

-Alice ¿Cómo…-negué con la cabeza

-Lo siento, hermano. Siento todo por lo que les he hecho pasar, pero ahora todo mejorara…lo se-

-Alice…- el no sabia que decir, le sonreí

-Te quiero, hermanito- por fin sonrío

-Te quiero, Alice- y beso mi frente, los demás entraron, y dije las misma palabras, acepte abrazos y consolé lagrimas. Dentro de mi una llama ardía, una llama con la voz de Jasper diciendo "Vive Alice, por los dos" y eso haría, si el quería

_**1 año después**_

-¡Voy a ser tía!- grite feliz, mientras abrazaba la gran panza de Rosalie. Quien me había ido a recoger junto con mis hermanos y mis padre al psiquiátrico.

Un año había pasado y al fin me daban de alta, ya volvía a sonreír, ya no necesitaba medicamentos. Todos estaban contentos, pero nadie sabia lo que había pasado, o al menos casi todos, Edward fue el único al que le conté mi experiencia extracorpórea. El había comprendido y sonreído

-Jasper tiene razón, y me da gusto que lo escuches- había dicho, en aquel entonces ya aceptaba de nuevo que fuera nombrado, yo le sonreí y solo dije

-Lo se-

Había decidido vivir mi vida, al lado de mis amigos y hermanos, al lado de las personas que ambos apreciábamos. No me casaría, seria el único requisito que pedía, cargaría siempre el anillo de compromiso que el había preparado para darme, luego, un día, cuando pasaran los años y la vejez me tomara. Iría a su lado, para estar juntos. Como esperaba. Camine junto a mi familia que no paraba de reír, Emmett no cabía en su gozo y yo sonreía. Ellos eran lo único que necesitaba.

Suspire

-Espérame Jazz- murmure, entonces una ligera brisa meció mis cabellos, y con ella vino esa voz que tanto conocía

"_Te amo, Alice"_ Sonreí

"Y yo a ti, Jasper" pensé, mientras caminaba a un vida, una vida vivida para los dos. Para luego reunirme con el hombre que amaba. Era feliz, no a medias, feliz…Por que sabia que el me esperaba, y me amaba. Y yo seria feliz viviendo por los dos. A veces, hay que tomar las cosas malas por vivir un amor real y eterno. Era un costo mínimo, por haberlo sentido aunque fuera una vez. Y yo lo sentía,


End file.
